


La catalizadora

by Theredeyeswolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theredeyeswolf/pseuds/Theredeyeswolf
Summary: La vida con la familia Agreste no era fácil y eso lo sabia Nathalie Sancoeur desde hace un par de años, pero su amor por Gabriel y Adrien la hicieron quedarse con ellos por años. Ella descubrirá si digna de pertenecer a esta familia o si, en cambio, caerá en su propia perdición, gracias al uso indiscriminado de un Miraculous dañado.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The catalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806703) by [Theredeyeswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theredeyeswolf/pseuds/Theredeyeswolf)



El caos reinaba en el sitio en el que se encontraba. Escuchaba los sonidos finales de la pelea, que se empezaban a volver cada vez más sordos para ella.

Nathalie miraba al cielo estrellado, tratando de enfocarse en él y no en las manchas negras que se formaban en su visión.

_Nunca debí aceptar este trabajo, es demasiado a veces._

_No debí dejar que mis sentimientos interfirieran en mi vida profesional, pero con una familia como los Agrestes, me era imposible._

_Emilie… te falle, no cumplí con la promesa que te hice antes de que cayeras en ese profundo sueño. Perdóname…_

Reconoció las voces de Adrien y de Gabriel, quienes gritaban su nombre. Pero eso no pudo evitar que cayera en la más profunda oscuridad.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente otro capitulo después de mucho tiempo. La universidad me ha mantenido ocupada. Espero poder traer mas capítulos pronto.

_Meses antes…_

****

La mansión Agreste brindaba aquella sensación de desasosiego y soledad. Una mujer ataviada en un elegante traje negro, con un suéter tan rojo como un mechón de su cabello caminaba a través de la entrada del jardín frontal de la mansión. Abrió la puerta para que su jefe, el señor Agreste, entrara a la mansión, seguido de su hijo, el modelo Adrien Agreste. Después del atareado día que habían tenido, habían vuelto a la mansión para un merecido descanso.

Vio de reojo a los dos hombres por los que velaba todos los días. Ambos tenían una mirada cansada, sobre todo Adrien quien había estado en sesiones de fotos casi todo el día y todo porque Gabriel había decidido que necesitaba una nueva campaña publicitaria para uno de los eventos más importantes de la compañía: Un desfile de modas que se llevaría a cabo en Viena, aproximadamente en septiembre para la colección de primavera. 

Sentía lastima y compasión por el muchacho. Le dio una mirada de súplica a Gabriel después de una mirada rápida a Adrien. Gabriel suspiro derrotado.

—Adrien, puedes irte a descansar. Yo trabajare otro rato.

Al muchacho se le ilumino la mirada. Abrazo a su padre por la espalda.

— Muchas gracias, padre.

Con eso se dirigió hacia su habitación. Ambos adultos lo observaron hasta que desapareció de su vista. El gorila se ubicó en la puerta para vigilar a Adrien.

—Nathalie, hora de trabajar, te necesito...

Sabía lo que eso significaba. Ingresaron en la oficina y Gabriel saco el Miraculous del pavo Real para entregárselo a Nathalie. Ambos entraron a la guarida usando el elevador activado mediante el cuadro de Emilie de la oficina.

—¿Estas lista, Nathalie?

—Siempre, señor —Ella se acercó, parándose a su lado.

—Nooroo, transfórmame.

—Duusu, transfórmame.

Mayura salió al exterior, para buscar al dúo de superhéroes. La batalla fue intensa, pero como siempre, Ladybug y Chat Noir tomaron la ventaja en la pelea. Los Miraculous se les escaparon, una vez más.

Habían fallado, de nuevo. Al volver, Mayura noto que la ira de Hawkmoth era palpable en el ambiente, pero ella como siempre, intento calmarlo. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas y dibujo círculos en la palma de sus manos. Esto parecía aplacar la frustración que el sentía. Pero tuvo que parar, porque un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que Mayura se encogiera en el sitio en el que se encontraba parada. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y por poco cae al suelo, de no ser porque Hawkmoth la sostuvo por la cintura.

— ¡Nathalie!, tranquila te tengo.

A Nathalie le ardía la garganta. Un ataque de tos bastante fuerte la interrumpió.

—Gra…—No pudo continuar, de nuevo un ataque de tos invadió sus pulmones.

Sintió como Gabriel recogía del suelo y se dirigía hacia la salida de la guarida. Salieron de su atelier y la dejo en uno de los sillones. Acomodo algunas almohadas en su espada para que estuviera cómoda. Nathalie ya había perdido el conocimiento. Gabriel tomo su teléfono y marco a la doctora familiar.

Nathalie despertó un rato después, cuando escucho voces cerca de ella.

—Señor Agreste, la señorita Sancoeur necesita de mucho reposo. Asegúrese de que tome la medicina que le recete. 

—Si por supuesto, gracias doctora.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró. Hubo un silencio sepulcral antes de que Gabriel se acercara a ella y se arrodillara a su lado.

—Despertaste.

Ella lo vio con la mirada cansada.

—No, sé que pensar, no me gusta que uses el Miraculous del pavo real— Gabriel la vio con preocupación —Es muy peligroso.

—No me importa— Nathalie tosió un poco—Traeremos de vuelta a su esposa, señor, se lo aseguro.

Sintió como le tomo la mano.

—Gracias por estar ahí para mí, Nathalie.

Gabriel se retiró de la habitación y busco una manta para cubrir a su asistente. Ella le dedico una mirada cansada, cerrando y abriendo sus ojos despacio. El la dejo sola, para que pudiera recuperar sus fuerzas tranquilas. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

Era extraño. Cuando estaba con Nathalie sentía una sensación de cariño proveniente de ella a través de su Miraculous. Pero lo particular era que, era una sensación que el sentía cuando visitaba a Emilie en el Santuario. Un sentimiento de… Amor.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente. Se le hacía ridículo que ella tuviera sentimientos hacia su persona. Por dios ¡Era un hombre casado! No podían ser más que amigos. Era lo correcto. Se fue a su oficina a pensar, además de que necesitaba terminar con los diseños de la gala.

Aun así, ese asunto no lo dejo en paz en toda la tarde. Cuando Nathalie se sintió mucho mejor como para poder levantarse, se dirigió hacia la oficina, buscando a Gabriel. Este la vio cuando entro y dejo todo a un lado.

—Nathalie, deberías estar descansando.

—Lo se señor—dijo tosiendo un poco—Pero creo que sería más conveniente que pudiera descansar en mi departamento, allí no tendré distracciones.

También había otro interés particular porque quería irse a casa. Ella no quería que Adrien la viera así. Se preocupaba mucho por ella. 

—Muy bien. Te iras, pero con la condición de que yo mismo te llevare hasta tu hogar. Sin excepciones.

Un ligero e imperceptible rubor cruzo las mejillas de Nathalie. No era normal que tu jefe te llevara hasta tu departamento. Salieron a la entrada de la mansión y Gabriel le indico al Gorila que los llevara hasta su destino. El viaje estuvo callado, pero nada fuera de lo común. Gabriel la ayudo a salir y ambos subieron hasta el piso del que su asistente era dueña desde hacía muchos años. Ella abrió la puerta.

—Creo que ya es hora de despedirnos—Gabriel se acercó y le puso una mano en su hombro—Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme, ¿Esta bien?

—Si señor, lo tendré en cuenta. Volveré al trabajo a primera hora en la mañana — Nathalie termino con una tos un tanto seca. Gabriel la vio un poco preocupado. Pero sabía que debía confiar en que ella le pidiera ayuda si la necesitaba.

—Hasta mañana Nathalie —dijo Gabriel, yéndose por el pasillo. Nathalie cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la ventana que daba a la calle, donde vio a su jefe subir al auto y alejarse, de vuelta a la mansión Agreste. 

Al día siguiente Nathalie se había recuperado lo suficiente como para ir a trabajar como lo hacía todos los días. El señor Agreste la había llevado el mismo hasta su casa, aunque ella había insistido que no era necesario. Como siempre el día comenzó bastante atareado. Al estar tan cerca del evento de modas en Viena, tenían que dejar preparado todo lo que necesitaban para el evento. Su jefe acababa de entrar a la oficina.

—Nathalie necesito urgentemente que me pases la información de los modelos que tendremos disponibles para el evento, necesito asegurarme de que tenemos suficientes personas para todos los diseños que presentaremos de la nueva colección.

—Sí señor, enseguida.

Aunque sabía que eso le tomaría bastante tiempo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Nathalie Sancoeur sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando acepto trabajar para la industria de la moda, sobre todo para alguien como Gabriel Agreste. Mucha era la fortaleza necesaria para poder afrontar las exigencias de alguien como su jefe. Un gran grupo de personas estuvieron en su lugar antes de renunciar o que el señor Agreste los echara. Su temperamento era de bastante cuidado, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su compañía o de su vida familiar.

Cuando acepto el empleo no se esperó que iba a interactuar tanto con la familia Agreste. La esposa de Gabriel, Emilie, desde el primer día la trato muy bien. La señora Agreste la dejo quedarse en la mansión los primeros días mientras conseguía un apartamento cercano en donde hospedarse. Hablaba con ella todos los días y con el pasar del tiempo, se volvieron amigas y confidentes. Nathalie también pasaba mucho tiempo con Adrien, el hijo de sus jefes, a quien prácticamente vio crecer frente a sus ojos.

Pero la situación actual de los Agrestes la carcomía por dentro. Gabriel había caído en una profunda tristeza cuando su esposa entro en un estado de coma, lo que derivó en locura cuando decidió empezar a usar el Miraculous junto al libro que había encontrado en su viaje al Tíbet, porque sabía del poder que poseían aquellas joyas mágicas para poder cumplir cualquier deseo para quien poseyera.

Con la ausencia de la señora Agreste las cosas también habían cambiado para Adrien. Su padre dejo de pasar tiempo con él y Adrien lo necesitaba más que nunca. Estaba empezando una nueva etapa de su vida entrando a la adolescencia. Su fachada triste no mejoraba las cosas, y ya casi habían pasado dos años desde que la madre de Adrien había caído en coma y el la extrañaba mucho.

Después de haber realizado las llamadas que le correspondían hacer a petición de su jefe, Nathalie volvió a su escritorio. Encendió la computadora y entro a su correo. Se encontró con un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada, justo el que estaban esperando hacia unas cuantas semanas: La información para la semana de modas. Entonces tomo su tableta del escritorio y se dirigió a Gabriel.

—Señor, acabo de recibir los detalles para el evento en Viena. Lo reenvié a su correo electrónico personal.

—Muchas gracias, Nathalie. Lo revisare cuando termine con unos clientes que necesitan hablar algunas cosas conmigo por algunos de los diseños de la nueva colección.

Nathalie asintió y volvió a su escritorio. Escucho las notificaciones de su teléfono. Vio que recibió un mensaje de Adrien preguntándole como estaba. Ella sonrió ligeramente. Le respondió diciéndole que estaba bien y que iría a recogerlo en la tarde junto al guardaespaldas. Últimamente Adrien se estaba preocupando mucho por su estado de salud. Sabía lo traumático que había sido para el ver a su madre en el mismo estado.

Nathalie noto la hora en su teléfono. Ya casi era hora de ir a recoger a Adrien de la sesión de fotos para sus lecciones del día. No había podido acompáñalo por lo que aviso por mensaje de texto a Gerald, el guardaespaldas para que se preparara. Esperaría a Adrien en la entrada de la mansión. Tan pronto como llegaron y Adrien salió del auto, lo saludo. 

—Buenos tardes Adrien.

—Buenas tardes, Nathalie — dijo el saludándola con la mano.

—Llegas a tiempo. Tienes un tiempo para almorzar y luego tendrás tus clases como siempre —ella abrió la puerta y empezó a adentrarse a la mansión.

—Gracias Nathalie, estaré listo para la hora de mi clase.

—Eso espero.

Ella entro con Adrien detrás de ella. Ambos entraron al comedor y ella le trajo su plato. Espero a que acabara de consumir su plato para retirarlo de la mesa. Adrien se retiró a su habitación a esperar al maestro que le tocaba ese día.

Nathalie regreso al Atelier a seguir con sus tareas e informarle a Gabriel que ya se había encargado de Adrien y del mensaje que justamente había recibido de Viena.

—Adrien está en sus clases del día. También recibí un correo en el que los organizadores de Viena me indicaban que les dijera sus preferencias en cuanto al día de la presentación. ¿En qué turno le gustaría asistir?

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensativo.

—Indícales que deseo ser el primero en la lista. Nada como llevar la ventaja frente a todos los demás.

—Seguro señor se los hare saber —estaba a punto de volver por donde vino, cuando la voz de Gabriel la detuvo en seco.

—Antes de que te vayas hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Ella volteo su cabeza para observarlo.

—Utilizaremos a Lila Rossi de nuevo para nuestros planes.

Ella lo miro seria. Aunque en un principio pensaba que era una buena idea utilizar a esa chica mitómana, a veces pensaba que se traía algo entre manos.

—Está bien, la contactare mañana.

Gabriel asintió. Nathalie se retiró a donde estaba su computadora para poder chequear el calendario. Se dio cuenta de que pronto se acabarían las vacaciones de la escuela y Adrien tendría que volver a sus clases en el François Dupont. Nathalie pensó por un momento antes de eliminar algunas de las actividades de Adrien. Quería que tuviera un poco más de libertad durante estos días. Venían días duros para todos en la mansión y quería procurarse que el muchacho estuviera bien descansado para todo lo que se les avecinaba. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente otro capitulo, después de tanto tiempo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Adrien se levantó muy temprano en la mañana. Vio la hora y comprobó la fecha de su reloj para verificar que no estuviera equivocado: Era el regreso a clases. Se preparo y bajo a desayunar. Nathalie le había mencionado en días posteriores que no le sería posible acompañarlo, pero él le dijo que estaba bien. Aun así, Nathalie le prometió que lo recogería para llevarlo devuelta a la mansión cuando saliera de la escuela.

Se fue a la escuela, llevado en el auto por el Gorila. El evento en Viena sucedería pronto, faltando solo algunas semanas para eso y ya se sentía abrumado. Pero sabía que su padre lo necesitaba más que nunca. No los defraudaría, o al menos haría el mayor esfuerzo para evitarlo. Ese evento era muy importante para su padre y solo quería que todo resultara como lo planeo. Cuando llegaron al frente de la escuela, Adrien bajo del auto tomando su bolso y despidiéndose de Gorila, entro a la escuela.

Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que tenían a todos reunidos en el patio. Echo un vistazo y vio a su amigo Nino quien le hacía señas. Alya estaba con él, mirando su teléfono. Ella alzo la mirada y también lo saludo. Adrien se acercó a ellos, sonriente.

— ¡Que hay Adrien! —Nino y Adrien chocaron puños — Un gusto verte, viejo.

—Hola Adrien — Alya lo saludo.

—Hola Nino, hola Alya. — miro alrededor y noto que hacía falta algo o más bien alguien.

— ¿Dónde está Marinette?

—No lo sabemos, aunque lo más probable es que se haya quedado estado dormida de nuevo. Tú sabes cómo es ella —Nino se rascaba la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

Pronto como si hubieran sido ellos quienes la invocaron, vieron a Marinette aparecer a través de la puerta, justo antes de que la cerrarán. Se inclinó un poco y posó sus manos en sus rodillas, cansada de lo rápido que tuvo que correr para lograr llegar a tiempo. Marinette miro hacia adelante, notando dónde estaban sus amigos.

—Hola chicos —dijo de manera cansada y sin aliento acercándose a ellos.

—Chica, por poco y no lo logras —dijo Alya negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, es que estos días he estado muy ocupada.

— ¿Ocupada con qué? Estábamos de vacaciones de verano — Alya puso sus manos en la cintura con cara de reproche.

—Tengo muchas órdenes de las chicas con la nueva ropa que me ordenaron. Además de tuve que ayudarle a mis padres con la panadería ayer. He estado bastante atareada con tantas responsabilidades —dijo suspirando Marinette.

—Vale, pero deberías tener un tiempo para ti, ¿Sabes?

En esos momentos, Adrien sentía mucha empatía con Marinette. Él también tenía muchas responsabilidades. Así como ella, estuvo muy ocupado en las vacaciones y en su casa no le dieron permiso para salir con sus amigos. A veces se preguntaba si realmente su padre se preocupaba por su salud mental. Se iba a volver loco si seguía con la misma rutina. 

Además, sin contar el hecho de que tenía su propio deber como Chat Noir, porque al parecer Hawkmoth no tomaba vacaciones. Adrien no sabía cómo lo había logrado, porque en el pasado de seguro hubiera colapsado con todo.

De pronto el sonido del micrófono en la tarima de la escuela llamo su atención. El señor Damocles junto con los otros maestros, esperaban que los estudiantes les prestaran atención. El señor Damocles carraspeo.

—Buenos días alumnos, como todos los años les doy la bienvenida al segundo ciclo del año. Esperamos que hayan pasado unas buenas vacaciones de verano.

Todos los alumnos saludaron por cortesía.

—Esta vez empezaremos con uno de los eventos del año pasado. Deberán traer a sus padres o a algún otro familiar para que hablen de su profesión. Sus maestros les darán las respectivas fechas para las presentaciones. Además, con respecto a sus notas espero de ustedes un buen rendimiento académico este ciclo…

El señor Damocles continúo hablando mientras daba las indicaciones. Adrien dejo de prestarle atención, ya que se emocionó de cierta manera. Pero luego recordó el día de las profesiones del año anterior. No logro que su padre diera la charla, y sabía que este año tampoco lo haría, después de todo esta vez la firma de Gabriel´s participaría en la semana de modas de Viena. Y sabia por experiencia que algo tan importante tomaba todo el tiempo de su padre. Su mirada de alegría se esfumo con ese pensamiento. La única que se dio cuenta del cambio en su expresión fue Marinette, quien se encontraba caminando a su lado mientras se dirigían hacia su salón.

— ¿Sucede algo Adrien?

— No creo que mi padre pueda participar en el día de las profesiones este año. Y me hacía mucha ilusión que lo hiciera —dijo Adrien mirando con desilusión al suelo.

Marinette se acercó a él para tratar de reconfortarlo.

—No te preocupes Adrien, estoy segura de que debe haber una solución para esto.

—Eso deseo, Marinette.

Entraron últimos al salón de clases y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Lo que no notaron era la forma en la que Lila los había visto cuando entraron juntos. Pronto llego la señora Mendeleiev, quien les daría su clase de la primera hora. Para mala suerte de la clase, la maestra decidió asignar el primer proyecto que tenían que entregar. Y no era precisamente un trabajo sencillo.

Cuando termino la primera clase, Marinette y Ayla salieron al patio para un pequeño descanso. Lila las siguió desde cierta distancia y alcanzo a escuchar a Marinette diciendo que iría un momento al baño. Sonrió maliciosamente. Ella esperaría a Marinette a la salida del baño cuando todos retornaran a clase para aclarar algunas cosas con ella.

Marinette entro en el baño y se miró al espejo. Tikki salió de su bolso, mirándola preocupada.

—¿Estas bien? Te noto algo estresada.

—Me siento un poco abrumada eso es todo Tikki. Es lo mismo de siempre.

—Si tú lo dices, pero sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte — y con eso Tikki volvió a su escondite.

La muchacha se echó agua en el rostro para refrescarse un poco y salió del baño.

Pero solo para encontrarse a quien menos quería ver ese día: Lila Rossi.

—Hola Marinette.

—Lila —Marinette apretó los dientes.

—He visto que te acercas mucho a Adrien, Marinette, quizás demasiado…

Marinette vio sus intenciones por lo que decidió hacerle frente.

—Lo que sea que quieras hacer Lila, no es de tu incumbencia, tú no puedes obligarme a alejarme de Adrien.

—Oh, pero lo hare. Tendré a Adrien en la palma de mi mano…

Adrien salió justo en ese momento del salón. Vio a Marinette y a Lila quien literalmente estaba casi encima de Marinette, de una manera amenazante. Eso no le gusto ni una pizca, por lo que se acercó con paso largo y apresurado a ambas chicas.

— ¿Que está sucediendo? — Lila volteo rápidamente reconociendo la voz de Adrien.

—Oh, nada Adrien solo le pedía ayuda para la tarea de la maestra Mendeleiev a Marinette.

Adrien la miro con enojo. En esos momentos mostraba aquella mirada que heredó de su padre, lo que hizo que Lila diera un paso para atrás.

— Pero bueno pensándolo bien creo que ya se cómo hacerla.

Con ello la italiana se retiró, dando una mirada de disgusto, por su plan arruinado. Adrien la vigilo hasta que se hubiera retirado. Le puso la mano en el hombro a Marinette, quien se sobresaltó un poco con el tacto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Mari?

—Sí, gracias a ti. Pero ¿Como me llamaste? —Lo miro extrañada, era muy raro que se refirieran a ella con ese apodo.

— ¿Mari? ¿Acaso no te gusta?

—No, no me gusta… digo no, no digo que no me guste, es solo que hace años nadie me llamaba de esa manera.

Adrien se quedó pensativo por un momento, no quería dejarla sola, sobre todo con Lila merodeando por ahí.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Podría convencer a Nathalie para yo pueda acompañarte.

Marinette lo pensó por un momento. No sabía si eso sería una buena idea, pero, por otro lado, la asistente de Gabriel estaría ahí, así que no debería ser tan incómodo.

—Está bien Adrien—respondió un poco nerviosa—Lo haré por hoy.

Adrien sonrió.

—De acuerdo, entonces te espero hacia la salida, nos vemos más tarde. 

Adrien volvió al salón de clases. Marinette suspiro e hizo lo mismo.

Cuando la jornada escolar termino algunas horas después, Marinette se sentó en una de las bancas del patio.

—Marinette, ¡Adrien te invito a ir con él en su auto! —Tikki la miraba emocionada desde su bolso.

—Lo se Tikki. Pero yo no sé si sea una buena idea, sabes cómo es la asistente de Gabriel.

La chica estaba preocupada de que Adrien se metiera en problemas por aquella propuesta que le había hecho.

No noto cuando Ayla se sentó a su lado. Marinette decidió decirle que no iría con ellos.

—Alya voy a irme con Adrien a mi casa —dijo ella. Ayla alzo las cejas de manera picara. Marinette rodo los ojos.

—No es lo que crees —repuso la chica de coletas —Solo me llevará a mi casa, no es nada del otro mundo.

Ayla vio la expresión de su rostro.

—No te veo muy convencida ir.

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—Debe ser tu imaginación, en fin, solo váyanse hoy sin mí, ¿Vale?

—Claro, después me cuentas como te fue.

Luego de que terminaran completamente su jornada escolar, todos salieron directo a sus casas. Adrien termino de empacar sus cosas dentro de su bolso cuando todos se habían ido. Marinette que se quedó esperándolo afuera de la escuela. Le envió un mensaje a su guardaespaldas y recibió la respuesta de que estarían allí pronto.

—Aún no le he dicho a Nathalie si puedes ir conmigo —dijo el chico rascándose la nuca cuando se sentó al lado de Marinette, en las escaleras a la salida del Françoise Dupont —Pero estoy seguro de que Nathalie no podrá negarse.

Esperaron un poco hasta que el auto que recogía a Adrien llego al frente del colegio. 

—Espérame aquí.

Adrien se acercó al auto y Nathalie abrió la puerta desde dentro al verlo.

— Hola Nathalie, ¿Podríamos llevar a una compañera a su casa?

La mujer lo vio seriamente.

—Sabes lo que piensa tu padre de llevar a compañeros en el auto.

—Pero no es cualquier compañera, es Marinette a la que quisiera llevar a su casa.

— ¿La señorita Dupain—Cheng? —pregunto esta, un poco más tranquila.

—Si es ella —Adrien puso esa carita de ángel en súplica que siempre tenía cada vez que quería algo. Digno de un modelo como él —Por favor, Nathalie.

Le iba a decir que no, pero con esa mirada le era imposible. Nathalie suspiro derrotada.

—Está bien, pero ninguno de nosotros le dirá una palabra a tu padre, ¿De acuerdo?

Su rostro se ilumino de la alegría.

—Muchas gracias, Nathalie.

Nathalie salió del asiento trasero y se subió adelante. Dejo el espacio para que la muchacha pudiera subir en los asientos de atrás. Adrien le abrió la puerta a Marinette para que subiera. La chica los saludo cuando entro al auto.

El gorila arranco en dirección a la casa de la jovencita. Como ya sabía dónde vivía y el lugar no era tan alejado, llegaron bastante rápido.

Durante ese corto lapso de tiempo, Nathalie noto el ambiente que había entre los dos chicos. Era similar al que había entre ella y Gabriel. La forma en que ambos se miraban, su lenguaje corporal, todo era muy similar.

De cierta forma, sentía lastima por la chica.

Aparcaron al frente de la panadería Dupain - Cheng. Adrien como todo un caballero bajo y ayudó a salir a Marinette del auto.

—Muchas gracias por traerme.

—De nada, si alguna vez me necesitas, mándame un mensaje.

Marinette se quedó mirando al auto hasta que desapareció de su vista. Entro en la panadería suspirando y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. 

Adrien se quedó mirando en dirección a la panadería hasta que desapareció de su vista.

—Adrien.

Nathalie lo estaba observando desde la parte delantera.

—Adrien ya lo hemos discutido antes, sabes que no podemos llevar más gente en el auto. Tu padre te lo tiene prohibido.

—Lo sé—Se cruzó de brazos molesto —Pero por una vez quería que al menos uno de mis amigos me acompañara.

La mujer no abandonó su mirada severa, pero sabía que estaban siendo muy injustos con el muchacho. Se quedo callada un momento pensando sus siguientes palabras.

—Veré que puedo hacer —Miro por la ventana un segundo —Sabes muy bien que tu padre es un hueso duro de roer.

—No hace daño intentarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión. Gabriel ya los estaba esperando.

—Adrien necesito que te pruebes algunas prendas de la colección que viene para realizar unos ajustes.

— ¿Eso significa que no tendré clase de chino?

Gabriel negó con la cabeza.

—Si la tendrás, pero se correrá tu horario. No puedo permitir que te atrases en tus lecciones.

Eso hizo que Adrien se sintiera frustrado y le contestara de manera desanimada.

—Si padre.

La mujer miraba de forma neutra, pero en el fondo se sentía inútil. Podía palpar la infelicidad de Adrien. Y estaba segura de que Gabriel podía sentirlo a través de su Miraculous. Si Emilie viera como su esposo trataba a su hijo, estaría furiosa. Luego de años de haberla conocido, tenía cierto temperamento, especialmente si tenía que ver con el bienestar de su familia.

Y también debía decir que a ella tampoco le gustaba ver a la familia Agreste en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Estaba dispuesta a dar todo por la familia que le había brindado un lugar en su hogar, cuando la suya la había abandonado. Quienes la acogieron como si fuera un miembro más de la familia.

Incluso si eso le costaba la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de unos meses vuelvo a actualizar. Planeo actualizar más seguido si es que puedo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Después de que Adrien se retirara con Gabriel, este le pidió que fuera a la oficina a atender un asunto con uno de sus proveedores que acababan de llamarlo. Ella ingreso rápidamente a la oficina y tomo la llamada del teléfono de su escritorio. 

Cuando termino con la llamada, se acomodó en su silla pensativa por lo que sucedió entre Adrien y Gabriel. No estaba segura si fue sabio aceptar este trabajo que ofreció Gabriel hace muchos años atrás. Sentía que estaba incumpliendo una de sus responsabilidades más grandes, ya que poco a poco, padre e hijo se alejaban cada vez más. Algo que ella precisamente quería evitar después de que Emilie cayo en aquel coma mágico. 

Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio. De allí saco un cuadro un poco viejo. Era de alrededor de la época en la que ella llego a la mansión. Una de las fotos que Gabriel quiso guardar por qué el recuerdo era demasiado doloroso.

En el centro estaban Gabriel y Emilie con un Adrien recién nacido. También encontró su viejo currículum, justo el que había presentado para entrar a _Gabriel's._ Vio su foto, en la que era mucho más joven, con un peinado diferente. Esa ocasión fue un día muy especial. Era su primer año en el empleo.

Aun recordaba la entrevista que se realizaba para poder entrar a trabajar con la compañía. Todos los aspirantes salían decepcionados después de que terminaba su turno. Pero eso no podía quebrantar la fortaleza de Nathalie, quien estaba acostumbrada a cosas como esas. No por nada se había graduado de una de las mejores escuelas de administración de Francia. Los recuerdos de aquella época eran casi nostálgicos para ella…

* * *

Nathalie había oído qué una casa de moda muy importante de París estaba buscando nuevos empleados. Cuando se enteró de eso, busco a qué cargos se podría postular. Pronto encontró uno que le interesó y que le podría servir: Asistente del diseñador líder y, además, dueño de la compañía. Era algo muy ambicioso y para lo que se había preparado en la Escuela Nacional de Administración Pública de Francia (ENA). Sin mencionar que el salario era bastante generoso y podría sacarla del lugar en el que estaba viviendo.

Preparo su currículum y se colocó un traje elegante negro de chaqueta manga larga y una blusa blanca, con una falda debajo de las rodillas, siguiendo la etiqueta profesional. Uso los únicos tacones que tenía, que eran de color negro y de tacón bajo.

Su cabello era corto, llegándole hasta el mentón. Tenía un mechón de cabello rojo a un lado del rostro. Pensó en cortárselo o tinturárselo a su color original, pero además de no querer hacerlo, ya no tenía tiempo, así que tuvo que dejárselo. Temía que por ello la descalificaran, ya que tuvo compañeros de su misma facultad que pasaron por eso cuando buscaron su primer empleo.

Mirándose al espejo y verificando que estuviera impecable tomo las llaves del pequeño departamento en el que vivía y se dirigió a la salida. Tomaría un taxi hasta la dirección de la mansión Agreste, donde se estarían haciendo las entrevistas.

Cuando llegó no se esperó ver a tanta gente presentándose para el puesto. 

La fila rodeaba la mansión e iba más allá. Muchas personas hablaban entre ellas. Una de las conversaciones le llamo tanto la atención, que decidió escuchar de manera discreta.

—He escuchado que el señor Agreste es bastante estricto —dijo una muchacha bastante joven.

—A mí me dijeron que es bastante atractivo —dijo otra, quien se notaba un poco más mayor.

—Pero ¡Tiene esposa! — exclamo la otra.

—No es como si no pudiera tener una amante —contesto la otra, bastante coqueta.

Nathalie frunció el ceño. No le gustaba esa clase de arpías que solo querían destruir familias por un capricho. Tuvo suficiente de eso en la adolescencia como para saber lo terrible que era. 

Cuando llamaron al primer aspirante el ambiente se llenó de silencio. Un hombre ya mayor salió para hacer entrar a cada uno de los aspirantes.

Poco a poco entraban y salían personas, y así mismo, la fila se iba moviendo. Cuando empezaron a salir los primeros aspirantes, Nathalie supo que no iba a ser tarea fácil conseguir el trabajo, porque los aspirantes salían con cara derrotada. Eso la impresionó, bastante.

A medida que pasaba el día la fila iba avanzando. Tardaban bastante con cada uno de los aspirantes

— _«_ Se nota que son bastante rigurosos con esto _»_ —pensó ella.

Poco a poco se iba acercando a la entrada principal de la mansión. Cuando faltaba poco vio cuando la aspirante que había dicho que quería tener un jefe como amante salió llorando de la habitación de dónde la habían hecho entrar cuando fue su turno.

No pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción.

Pronto el anciano que había visto asistiendo en la tarea de guiar a los aspirantes al puesto le hizo señas para que entrara. Pasando una mano por su cabello entro con paso decidido, no sin antes entregarle el currículo al hombre. Este entro primero que ella, seguramente para entregárselo al entrevistador. Se encontró a sí misma en una especie de oficina, un _atelier_. Había una silla en medio de la habitación.

—Buenas tardes, puede tomar asiento.

Una voz masculina le dio la bienvenida y cuando se sentó en la silla pudo ver de quién se trataba. Era el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste. A su lado se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio quien tenía un pequeño pero abultado vientre. Parecía que acababa de entrar al estudio. Cuando posó su mirada por un momento en la mujer, ella le dio una mirada dulce y compasiva. Pareciera que ella era más paciente y amable que su esposo.

Gabriel la miraba de manera seria detrás de sus gafas. La examinaba de arriba a abajo, como un animal que analizaba a su presa. En su mano tenía la carpeta con su currículo.

—Le haré unas cuantas preguntas y deberá responder de la mejor manera posible.

Nathalie asintió. Empezó con preguntas simples.

—Su nombre es…

—Nathalie Sancoeur.

Gabriel continuo con las preguntas de rutina. Su edad, sus estudios, su experiencia. Lo normal en una entrevista. Pronto llego la pregunta que no le gustaba.

— ¿Tiene familia?

Se quedo callada un momento antes de responder.

—Sí, pero me aleje de ellos unos años atrás. Vivo sola.

La mujer rubia la miro de manera compasiva.

Gabriel empezó a rodearla. Era como si tratará de quebrarla, de hacer que su estabilidad emocional fallará. Pero estaba acostumbrada a ello. Una vida entera sufrió de ello.

Pronto Gabriel se fijó en su mechón de cabello rojo.

— ¿Cuál es la razón para tener el cabello así?

—Es una larga historia

—Sabe que eso se podría considerar muy poco profesional en un empleado y que por ello no podría ser elegible a mi criterio, ¿Verdad?

Ella se preparó para contestar, sin dejar su aire profesional.

—Estoy al tanto de ello. Pero este mechón tiene mucho significado para mí.

— ¿Podría contarnos?

Les contaría solo lo vital. No estaba lista para contar el porqué de su mechón rojo.

—El color rojo es representativo. Representa una parte muy importante de mi vida.

Gabriel se tomó el mentón interesado.

—Explíquese.

Viendo las intenciones del hombre respiro profundo y respondió de manera espontánea.

—Es como una parte de mí que no puedo dejar ir, un cambio muy importante en mi vida frente a algo difícil. Y si usted me dice que debo quitármelo solo porque quiere que me quedé a trabajar aquí, me temo que no será posible— Gabriel en esos momentos frunció el ceño. Ella lo tomo como su señal para retirarse. Se levantó dispuesta a irse.

Pero antes de salir por la puerta, la voz de Gabriel la detuvo.

—Señorita Sancoeur espere.

Se detuvo y se volteó a mirarlo.

—No dije que se pudiera ir todavía. El día de hoy he entrevistado a mucha gente y está es la primera vez que alguien ha cuestionado algo que he dicho.

Eso la puso un poco nerviosa.

—Ninguno de ellos había tenido la osadía de háblame así o cuestionar lo que hago.

La mujer rubia a su lado lo miro un poco preocupada. El prosiguió.

—Pero estuvo dispuesta a defender sus ideales, a pesar de eso le pudiera costar su oportunidad de trabajar aquí. Ninguna de las personas que estuvo en la posición en la que está ahora lo hizo. Y es justo lo que busco en un asistente.

Ella lo miró con ojos sorprendidos.

—Señor…

—La espero aquí a primera hora mañana. Haremos los preparativos para que empiece tan pronto como sea posible.

Bajo de podio y se acercó a Nathalie. Le extendió la mano y ella la tomo dándole un apretón.

—Muchas gracias, señor. No le defraudaré.

La mujer de Gabriel se acercó a ella y también le tomo la mano. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Bienvenida.

Gabriel le dio una copia del contrato para que lo leyera y le dijeron que mandarían a alguien a recogerla, ya que la empresa cubriría su transporte.

Cuando salió, tenía el corazón desbocado de los nervios y la alegría que sintió en esos momentos de la entrevista. Lo consiguió en un momento crítico en su vida. Poco sabía que eso cambiaría su vida para siempre.

* * *

Nathalie regreso al presente. Dejo el cuadro dentro del cajón y luego saco un pequeño recorte de periódico. Era de un artículo que había salido los días posteriores. Fue sorprendente lo rápido que la noticia de que Gabriel tenía nueva asistente llegó a la prensa. De alguna manera consiguieron una foto suya y su nombre. Recordó como Gabriel se había puesto furioso porque fue ahí cuando descubrió que había un soplón en la compañía. Pronto encontró quien era y lo despidió de inmediato.

Leyó el título del artículo: Nathalie Sancoeur, la nueva asistente del diseñador Gabriel Agreste.

Cuando escucho a su jefe llegar, Nathalie guardo todo lo que había sacado del cajón y lo cerró.

—Estaré en la guarida Nathalie, cuida de que Adrien no entre.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Vio como su jefe descendió a su guarida y luego ella se levantó de su asiento para asegurar la puerta. No quería que Adrien los descubrieran accidente sus actividades extracurriculares.

* * *

Adrien fue al colegio bastante cansado. El akuma del día anterior fue bastante difícil. Parecía que Hawkmoth estaba más desesperado que de costumbre. Se preguntaba para que quería los Miraculous. Sabía que no podían permitir que los consiguieran, porque por lo que le dijo el Maestro Fu, había un precio que pagar por cualquier deseo que se pidiera.

Cuando Adrien llegó, la señorita Bustier ya estaba allí. Marinette llegó justo a tiempo como siempre.

—Como ya les habíamos mencionado hace algunos días, haremos el evento donde sus padres o familiares vendrán a hablar de sus profesiones, espero que puedan asistir todos. Eso les dará puntos extra en su calificación final y será una buena oportunidad para que convivan todos.

A Adrien le parecía una idea estupenda. Pero ya estaba seguro de que su padre no iría. Y se sintió peor cuando todos los padres sus demás compañeros de clases tenían disponibilidad (exceptuando a los padres de Lila por supuesto, que nunca estaban disponibles).

Marinette sabía que la marca de Gabriel participaba todos los años en algún desfile. Y si algo sabía era que esos eventos eran bastante exigentes y requerían un montón de tiempo de preparación. Sentía lastima por Adrien, porque lo más probable era que Gabriel cancelara a último minuto sus compromisos con su propio hijo.

Pero de pronto mientras almorzaban, se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Nathalie no puede reemplazar a tu padre? Ya la ha mandado antes a venir por el así que, ¿No podrías decirle a ella que venga en su lugar?

Adrien cambio de triste a feliz. Esa idea lo lleno de esperanza.

—Esa es una buena idea. Gracias Marinette, eres la mejor.

La chica se sonrojo por el comentario de Adrien.

Cuando la jornada termino, Adrien busco con la mirada su auto. Lo vio y se subió a la parte trasera. El Gorila lo llevo de vuelta a la mansión. Nathalie estaba en la entrada esperándolo. Supuso que su padre le ordenó verificar que estuviera bien.

—Nathalie, puedo preguntar algo.

Ella levantó una ceja interesada.

—Adelante

—¿Padre podría ir al evento de la escuela del que te conté el otro día?

Claro que ella recordaba, pero olvido revisar si era posible que su jefe estuviera ese día con su hijo.

—Tendría que revisar, acompáñame.

Ambos fueron al atelier dónde Nathalie había dejado su tableta. Ella lo tomo y busco en la fecha que le indico Adrien.

— Lo siento Adrien, pero tu padre tiene una videoconferencia con unos clientes importantes de la compañía.

Adrien mostró su cara de decepción.

—Lo sabía cómo siempre— Sabiendo eso Adrien pensó en la idea que le dio Marinette.

—Pero entonces, ¿No podrías ir tú? Mi padre no te necesita para eso, ¿Verdad?

Nathalie lo pensó un segundo, estaba segura de que el señor Agreste podría arreglárselas solo por un corto lapso de tiempo. Pero primero quería pregúntale a él si estaba bien que fuera al evento.

—Lo pensaré, pero debo preguntar a tu padre primero.

—Muchas gracias, Nathalie. Eres la mejor.

—Mejor agradecerme cuando tu padre me de permiso, no te aseguro nada.

Nathalie hablaría con su jefe una vez saliera de donde tenía escondida a su esposa. Pero lo que no esperaba era que se retrasaría debido a que Gabriel creo a un Akuma que dejo rampante por París, de nuevo. Decidió esperar en su escritorio. Sabía que Adrien estaría bien en su habitación mientras que no sé moviera de ahí y el Akuma no decidiera entrar a la mansión. Busco el canal de las noticias en su tableta para poder estar al tanto de lo que pasaba. Esperaba que Gabriel pudiera conseguirlo. Pronto el efecto del Miraculous Ladybug se hizo presente y todo volvió a la normalidad. Con ello supo que habían fallado de nuevo.

Vio como el pasadizo del suelo se abría y que por el salía su jefe seguido de Nooroo.

Nathalie observo su cara de decepción y de cómo rápidamente se dirigía a la sala a sentarse en el sillón más cercano que encontró. Se acercó notando lo tenso que estaba. Sin dudar puso sus manos en sus hombros y los masajeo con un poco de fuerza, para ver si podía relajar sus tensionados músculos. Gabriel no dijo nada y se dejó llevar. Estaba demasiado estresado con toda esa situación. Si tan solo Ladybug y Chat Noir le hubieran entregado sus Miraculous desde el principio esto no estaría pasando.

Nathalie escucho a Gabriel respirar más tranquilo con el masaje que le estaba proporcionando.

De repente la puesta del atelier se abrió. Adrien entro.

— ¿Nathalie?, ¿Padre?

Adrien estaba en la entrada de la sala, mirando extrañado la situación — ¿Sucede algo?

—No pasa nada, Adrien. —dijo Nathalie —Es solo que tu padre necesita descansar por un momento.

— ¿Seguros? ¿No debería ir mi padre al doctor? — Pregunto Adrien, preocupado.

—No Adrien, no es tan grave. Pero agradezco tu preocupación —Esta vez fue Gabriel quien lo interrumpió.

— ¿No deberías prepárate para tu clase de piano, Adrien? — menciono Nathalie, tratando de evadir el tema.

Adrien miro la hora en su teléfono. 

—Es cierto, si me disculpan me iré a mi habitación.

Con eso Adrien se retiró de la estancia. El ambiente siguió callado, de una manera bastante incómoda. Gabriel se levantó de su asiento de manera rápida y carraspeo un poco, arreglado su corbatín.

—Sera mejor que siga trabajando en las piezas. Pronto será hora de hacer las pruebas del vestuario —Y con eso salió de la habitación.

Nathalie le fue a preparar un poco de té para los nervios. Y porque ella también lo necesitaba.

Llego a la cocina y saco el juego de té de la señora Agreste. Cuando la tetera se calentó lo suficiente, pudo reconocer el inconfundible aroma de la infusión que estaba haciendo. Se la llevó al atelier y la dejo en su escritorio.

Se sentó en el sofá y tomo un pequeño sorbo de la bebida. Eso la relajó un poco. Esperaba que Gabriel tuviera la cabeza fría para hablarle sobre la presentación de Adrien. Cuando estuvo lista fue a buscar a Gabriel.

—Señor, necesito hablar con usted.

Gabriel detuvo el dibujo del diseño que estaba elaborando para escuchar a su asistente.

—Adrien me dijo que habrá un evento en su colegio con los familiares de cada estudiante.

—Nathalie ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta…

—Lo se señor— Lo interrumpió ella —Pero, aunque sabe que usted no puede ir, me pidió que fuera yo a acompañarlo en su lugar.

Esto sorprendió a Gabriel.

— ¿De qué es el evento?

—Es el día de las profesiones.

No entendía porque su hijo le había pedido a su asistente que le acompañará al día de las profesiones en la escuela. El año anterior se lo pidió a él directamente.

—Por favor señor, esto significa mucho para él.

Gabriel suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Pero te espero aquí en la mansión justo cuando eso termine.

—Muchas gracias, señor.

Nathalie fue a su escritorio a trabajar en los informes que necesitaban. Le iría a dar las buenas nuevas a Adrien en la noche cuando hubiera terminado sus clases del día.

Cuando Nathalie vio que ya eran las ocho de la noche, se fue a ver a Adrien y a llevarle la cena. Este se encontraba haciendo su tarea de la escuela. El escucho el sonido de los tacones de Nathalie acercándose y se retiró un poco del escritorio.

—Adrien, ya hablé con tu padre.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Y qué dijo? — pregunto Adrien con sus ojos llenos de ilusión.

—Me dijo que estaba bien que te acompañará.

Ahora Adrien estaba sonriendo.

— ¿En serio? Genial — Y con eso el chico la abrazo. Ella no se lo esperaba, pero puso su mano libre en la espalda del chico —Muchas gracias, Nathalie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.


	5. Capítulo 4

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Adrien le había pedido que lo acompañara a su presentación. Nathalie se levantó muy temprano y empezó a prepararse. Tomo su traje de trabajo habitual y entro al pequeño baño de su departamento. Después de una ducha rápida, se vistió. Calzo sus zapatos y peino su cabello, realizándose el peinado que usaba todos los días, cuidado que su mechón rojo siempre estuviera a la vista. Luego se aplicó maquillaje, con las sombras purpuras que siempre prefería en sus párpados y un poco de rubor, junto con su labial favorito.

Salió de su departamento no sin antes pasar por la cafetería más cercana para comprar un desayuno rápido: Un croissant con un café negro. El guardaespaldas de Adrien llego por ella y la llevo hasta la mansión. Termino su café y ordeno al chef que tuvieran el desayuno listo. Luego se fue a despertar a los dos Agrestes de la casa.

Tocó primero en la puerta de Adrien.

— ¿Adrien, estás despierto?

No respondió por lo que entró a su habitación. Seguía dormido.

—Adrien, despierta.

El muchacho gruño medio dormido.

— ¿Acaso no quieres ir al evento de tu escuela, Adrien?

Eso hizo que el chico abriera los ojos rápidamente y se levantara de su cama.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido.

Nathalie solo negó, un poco divertida por el asunto, pero sin demostrarlo.

—Ve a bañarte, ya ordené que te prepararan el desayuno.

— ¿No vas a desayunar tú también? — Adrien se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirándola.

—Ya lo hice, solo faltas tú, vamos.

Nathalie espero a que se metiera al baño y salió de la habitación. Recorrió el pasillo con dirección a la habitación de su jefe. Tocó la puerta.

—Pase.

Gabriel por su parte ya estaba terminando de prepararse. Se puso su chaqueta y luego fue a la mesita de noche y saco el Miraculous del cajón. Abrió la caja y Nooroo salió para recibirlo, inclinando un poco su cabeza.

—Buenos días, maestro.

Se escondió en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Nathalie se acercó a su jefe.

—Buenos días, Señor Agreste.

—Buenos días, Nathalie.

La mujer empezó a buscar en su tableta la aplicación que usaba para programar todas las tareas que debía cumplir.

—Vine a entregarle su horario de hoy, mientras no estoy.

Mientras hablaba, sincronizo su horario con el de Gabriel, en caso de que surgiera una eventualidad.

Gabriel recibió la notificación.

—Gracias Nathalie, todo en orden.

—Si algo surge no dude en llamarme. Su desayuno estará listo pronto.

Se retiró de la habitación, encontrándose con Adrien ya vestido con ropa de diario. Lo acompaño hasta el comedor y estuvo ahí con él hasta que terminó de comer. Nathalie vio su teléfono y vio que estaban a tiempo.

—Vamos Adrien, no queremos llegar tarde.

El la miro curioso. Ella bajo la vista y le guiño un ojo disimuladamente.

—La puntualidad es algo importante Adrien, no lo olvides.

Al llegar, el lugar estaba bastante lleno. Había muchas personas. Adrien se vio a su grupo de amigos que estaban con sus padres.

La mamá de Marinette los vio y los saludaron.

—Adrien tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo estás? —Sabine tomo la mano de Adrien apretándola con cariño entre las suyas.

—Muy bien gracias por preguntar, ¿Dónde está Marinette? — pregunto el, después de notar que ella no estaba ahí.

—Fue al baño, no tardará.

— ¿Por qué el señor Dupain no vino? La vez pasada lo hizo.

—Estamos un poco ocupados con la panadería. Tom tuvo que ocuparse de una orden bastante grande.

Justo en ese momento, Marinette volvió.

—Hola Marinette.

—Umm H-hola, Adrien.

Podía ver el nerviosismo de la chica.

Marinette tomo su mochila y saco una caja y se la entregó a Adrien.

—Hice… digo hicimos esto para ti, espero que te guste.

Abrió la caja y encontró una hilera de macarrones, de color blanco.

—Son de fruta de la pasión con un poco de almendra— Por un momento ella se preocupó —No eres alérgico a la almendra, ¿Verdad? —dijo de manera nerviosa.

—No, tranquila, solo tengo alergia a las plumas.

Saco un macarrón y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Umm, está delicioso.

Nathalie seguía viendo las interacciones de los muchachos desde lejos. No noto cuando la señora Cheng se puso a su lado.

—Hola señorita Sancoeur. ¿Cómo está?

—Estoy bien, gracias señora Cheng— contesto cortésmente.

—Pensé que el padre de Adrien vendría —continuo la conversación Sabine.

—El señor Agreste está muy ocupado por estos días, por lo que no le fue posible asistir, sin embargo, me apersone en su lugar para acompañar a Adrien — Nathalie respondió de la manera más profesional.

—Me parece muy lindo de su parte que se preocupe tanto por él.

Nathalie parpadeo perpleja por lo que dijo.

—Es solo mi trabajo — Nathalie intento quitarle importancia.

—No debería decir eso, no todos los asistentes se preocupan tanto por un chico que no es su hijo — Sabine le aseguro, de forma dulce.

Esas palabras calaron en ella. En la realidad, ella consideraba a Adrien como el hijo que nunca tuvo ya que prácticamente lo vio crecer.

Pronto se escuchó la campana que les aviso de que debían entrar a sus respectivos salones de clase. Adrien la guio hasta su salón de clases, se paró a su lado y espero su turno. Se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los compañeros de Adrien trajeron a alguno de sus padres o hermanos mayores. En cierta manera le aliviaba haberlo acompañarlo, porque de otra manera, el sería el único que no habría traído a alguien. 

Cuando fue su turno, fue concisa y respondió todas las preguntas que le hacían. Al terminar todos aplaudieron. Ella noto como Adrien la miraba y toda la atención que le presto en todo el tiempo en el que habló y que siempre lo hizo con una sonrisa.

Después que la sesión terminara y mientras que esperaba a que Adrien se despidiera de sus amigos reviso su teléfono. Había dos mensajes y eran de Gabriel.

**_Gabriel_ 15:40_ **

_Espero que vuelvan pronto_

**_Gabriel_ 15:40_ **

_Nathalie te necesito._

Se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba planeando está vez. Vio que Adrien se le acercó.

—Estuviste grandiosa Nathalie. No sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubieras venido.

—Gracias Adrien— le dijo de manera dulce y poniendo una mano en su espalda de manera cariñosa —Vamos es hora de irnos —lo tomo del hombro y empezó a guiarlo hasta la salida.

Luego de un rato de viaje por las calles de París llegaron a la mansión. La asistente de Gabriel mando al chico a su habitación, mientras que ella se fue al atelier. Gabriel ya la estaba esperando, con el Miraculous del pavo real en la mano. Apenas Gabriel le entrego el Miraculous, Duusu salió de volando de él. 

—Señorita Nathalie, ¿Cómo está? ¿Aún sigue enferma? —Duusu floto a ella examinándola.

—No, estoy mucho mejor ahora Duusu.

Dussu empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, emocionado. Tenía que admitir que le agradaba aquel kwami, era una pequeña bolita llena de alegría.

Bajaron a la guarida para transformarse. Ya transformados, Hawkmoth atrajo a una de sus mariposas. 

—Iras a ver si puedes quitarle los Miraculous a esos mocosos. Yo enviaré a mi akuma para que te asista. Si algo pasa o la situación se complica, tu Mayura, volverás aquí. Procura que no te sigan.

—Por supuesto, Hawkmoth.

Con ello Mayura salió al exterior donde se escondió entre los techos de la zona. Espero a que el akuma saliera y lo siguió. Vio a la víctima y sonrió de manera maliciosa. Tal vez esta vez lo lograría.

Un chico lloraba en una banca cercana, sus hojas de notas musicales estaban en el suelo rotas, junto a su violín. Justo cuando tomo su violín para volver a casa, la mariposa negra entro en él.

—Violinista, un gran artista como tú no debería ser rechazado por la compañía que lo vio crecer en su carrera. Te daré poderes para que demuestres lo que vales, lo único que debes hacer es entregarme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Si, Hawkmoth — Una nube negra la rodeo dejando en su lugar a un nuevo akumatizado. Este tomo su violín y toco creando una onda expansiva que destruyo el puente en el que se encontraba.

Mayura esperaba detrás de un edificio cercano, vigilaba cuando se presentaran Ladybug y Chat Noir. Cuando ambos se llegaron a la escena ella salió para enfrentarlos e intentar provocar a Chat Noir.

—Parece que no está solo —Comento Chat Noir.

Ladybug miraba con enojo a Mayura.

Mayura extendió su abanico.

—Sabes que ella no te ama, solo eres su compañero.

—Aun así, es mi amiga.

Mayura rio complacida.

—Cuantas veces te ha dicho que no eres necesario para el equipo.

Chat Noir la vio con furia.

—No la escuches Chat, solo está tratando de desestabilizarte.

—Vaya la mariquita ha venido a defender a su gato, que adorable —dijo Mayura aun tratando de provocarlos.

—No será tan adorable cuando seamos nosotros te atrapemos a ti y a Hawkmoth —dijo Ladybug furiosa.

—Buena suerte con eso, la necesitaran.

Con ello Mayura se abalanzó contra ellos, con ayuda del akumatizado. Tenía mucha habilidad. Pronto sintió el desgaste que le provocaba el Miraculous dañado y pensó en retirarse. Pero Chat Noir le cortó el camino.

—¿Vas a algún lado, pajarita?

Mayura retrocedió un poco.

—A un lado minino.

Y con eso le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar. Ella aprovecho la confusión para escapar. Chat se levantó para seguirla, pero Mayura había desparecido completamente. Pateo el suelo frustrado.

—No puede ser, volvió a escapar.

Volvió a donde estaba Ladybug y ayudo a levantarse.

—Lo siento ma lady, te falle.

Ladybug poso sus manos en sus hombros y lo miro a los ojos de la manera más sincera que alguna vez lo había visto Chat Noir.

—No te disculpes, esto no es tu culpa. Tú no has hecho nada malo.

—Gracias por tu consideración, bogaboo.

Vieron a akumatizado recuperando sus cargas musicales.

—Ahora solo tenemos que patearle el trasero a este akuma — Ladybug sostuvo su yoyo —¡Vamos allá!

* * *

Mayura a duras penas llegó a la mansión cuando perdió el conocimiento. Gabriel ya había deshecho su transformación. Fue a ver las cámaras de seguridad para verificar cuando Nathalie llegara. Vio por donde entro y fue rápidamente a auxiliarla, encontrándola inconsciente. La cargo hasta una de las habitaciones de invitados de la mansión y la dejo sobre la cama. Coloco una almohada en su cabeza y la arropó con sus sábanas. Necesitaba descansar y Gabriel quería que estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Le retiró las gafas y se quedó observándola, como dormía tranquila, aunque eso solo duro hasta que ella empezó a toser en sueños.

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama. La vigilaría hasta que despertara. Se recostó junto a la pared detrás de la cama, subiendo las piernas a la cama para estar más cómodo.

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido.

Nathalie despertó un par de horas después. Noto como había algo o más bien alguien ejerciendo una presión poco común en la superficie en la que se encontraba. Al menos eso era lo que creía. Gabriel se encontraba sentado al lado de su cama. Se sentía mareada.

—Gabriel —susurró ella. Este se despertó de inmediato.

—Despertaste.

Ella tosió de manera fuerte. Él se levantó y fue al baño donde lleno un vaso con agua, saco una de las aspirinas del cajón y la echo en el agua.

—Toma te traje esto —Gabriel la ayudo a levantarse para apoyar su espalda con la cabecera de la cama. Nathalie tomo el vaso, bebiendo con avidez. Noto lo seca y carrasposa que estaba su garganta. 

—Debes descansar Nathalie, lo necesitas.

—Está bien señor, gracias.

Gabriel se levantó cerrando completamente las cortinas mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa. Se retiró de la habitación apagando la luz y ella volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Se quedó mirando al techo, antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

* * *

Nathalie se encontró en un lugar extraño era como si fuera una especie de limbo. No había nada, solo oscuridad. Pero de pronto una figura apareció ante ella. Tenía un vestido blanco largo lleno de brillo y su rostro era bastante deslumbrante. Reconocería a esa persona en cualquier parte. 

—Emilie.

La figura etérea de la mujer sonrió cuando la vio y camino hacia a ella. A medida que se acercaba el lugar empezaba tornarse en un tono multicolor. Emilie tomo las manos de Nathalie entre las suyas.

—Nathalie, que bueno volver a verte.

—Emilie, ¿Cómo es posible? —pregunto Nathalie. Miro a su alrededor, tratando de deducir donde estaba.

—Estamos en tu subconsciencia —respondió la señora Agreste, como si supiera de su duda.

— ¿Eres real? —Nathalie estaba muy confundida no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Por supuesto que soy real— Emilie hizo una mueca—Pero no veo que estés muy feliz de verme.

—Estos últimos días no han sido muy favorables.

—Oh Nathalie, la vida es tan difícil. Quisiera poder ayudarte, pero... No puedo. Sin embargo, te voy a dar un consejo y a pedirte alg.

Le soltó las manos y retrocedió un poco.

—Nunca te rindas. Lucha por tus sueños y por los de los que son parte de tu familia también. Estaré aquí para guiarte en el camino. No sé si me pueda recuperar de lo que me hizo el Miraculous, pero si pudiera elegir un último deseo, sería que cuidaras a mi hijo y a mi esposo. Se que él es muy testarudo y sé que no será fácil de convencerlo de que deje de usar los Miraculous para lo que no debe, pero quiero que lo reconsideren, así sea por un momento.

Nathalie asintió seriamente, como siempre, aunque un poco dudosa.

—Lo haré, con mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Así se habla. Te pensaré todos los días —Emiliea desaparecer como niebla. Nathalie intento alcanzarla, pero aquella visión se alejaba rápidamente.

* * *

Justo en ese momento Nathalie despertó. Todo eso fue un sueño muy lucido. Vio la hora en el reloj y solo paso una hora desde que cerró los ojos. En solo unos minutos volvió a dormirse. Con unas más horas de sueño se sintió mucho mejor como para levantarse y retomar su trabajo, a pesar de que Gabriel le insistió que volviera a su habitación, pero ella lo paro y le dijo:

— Estoy bien, ahora eres tú el que necesita de mi ayuda en estos momentos. Además de que Adrien también me necesita.

Y al parecer ellos no eran los únicos atareados. En los días siguientes, Adrien pasaba por una semana mala. Estaba hasta el cuello de tareas y de clases extras, y no solo eso, sino que tuvo que cancelar muchos planes con sus amigos. Ni siquiera pudo quedar con Kagami. La única vez que la vio fue en clase de esgrima y estaba muy enojada. Ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra.

Sus amigos de la escuela por su parte entendían que no podía ir con ellos por lo estricto que el señor Agreste era con él. Marinette, Nino y Alya trataron de subirle el ánimo sin éxito.

A la salida no esperaba la llamada de Kagami. No sonaba muy feliz. Aunque la llamada empezó tranquila, Kagami empezó a perder la paciencia.

—Kagami, tranquila.

—No Adrien ya me cansé de esperar a que escojas, era ahora o nunca, pero creo que no sabes todavía lo que quieres. Además de que no eres capaz de enfrentarte a tu padre para que te deje salir.

—Kagami entiéndelo lo he intentado, pero padre es un hueso duro de roer —dijo el, recordando las palabras de Nathalie.

—Pero no lo suficiente. Lo siento, pero yo ya me estoy cansada de no poder pasar tiempo contigo. De que no tomes una decisión, de si quieres una relación conmigo. 

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo siento Adrien, pero creo que esto no va a funcionar —en esos momentos la llamada termino abruptamente.

Apretó los puños, por una vez estaba más que frustrado. Su padre nunca le dio la libertad para hacer lo que quería. Lo que el tanto deseaba tener, era una vez más frustrado por quien más amaba. El deseaba su libertad.

Una mariposa akumatizada estuvo a punto de entrar en su bolso, pero respiro hondo para lograr calmarse y esta busco otro objetivo.

* * *

Nathalie se encontraba redactando un correo electrónico cuando escucho el tono de su celular de nuevo. Esta vez era Gabriel quien la llamaba.

—Es nuestra oportunidad Nathalie, rápido vete al arco del triunfo. Acabo de akumatizar a alguien y es bastante poderoso. 

Ella se dirigió al cuadro de la señora Agreste, para sacar el Miraculous. Cuando lo toco, Duusu salió disparada de él.

—¿Vamos a salir hoy, señorita Nathalie?

— Si prepárate porque hoy vamos recargados. ¡Duusu transfórmame!

Salió por una de las ventanas de la mansión y de un salto subió al techo de una de las casas cercanas. Corrió por los tejados hasta que llego al lugar que su jefe le indico. Aquel akuma que estaba encima del arco del triunfo sí que tenía cierto aire perturbador. Sus ojos azul eléctrico era lo único que se distinguían de ellos El resto era negro como su cornea. Usaba un traje blanco con unos tacones del mismo color y su cabello era verde brillante.

—Ahora poder hacer lo que se me plazca sin que nadie interfiera.

Aparentemente era un chico de la edad de Adrien. Ladybug ya estaba ahí y minutos después llegó Chat Noir, que lucía bastante serio. Mayura decidió no ponerle atención a eso y centrarse en la batalla. Creo un amok como apoyo al akumatizado y lo envió a ayudarlo sin dejar su escondite.

Pero el plan fallo estrepitosamente. Ella retrocedió asustada y corrió de vuelta da la guarida. Escucho a su Miraculous titilar. Solo le quedaba un minuto para transformarse. Nathalie reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba por lo que se dirigió al escondite más cercano que pudo pensar: Su departamento.

Corrió y vio que había dejado su ventana abierta la noche anterior. Era su oportunidad. Tomo impulso y salto, logrando entrar sin que nadie se percatara. Justo en ese momento perdió su transformación. Se quedo allí en el suelo de su sala, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Duusu la miraba con preocupación.

—Señorita Nathalie, ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Si, no te preocupes Duusu. Solo descansare un poco. 

Fue en esos momentos en el que, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se fue a su dormitorio, se subió a la cama y perdió el conocimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capitulo (un milagro por cierto), También tengo que decir que hice un boceto del capitulo anterior. Si están interesados en verlo, lo pueden encontrar en mi tumblr e instagram: theredeyeswolf o directamente en el siguiente link: https://theredeyeswolf.tumblr.com/post/641347468359041024/made-this-messy-sketch-for-my-gabenath-story-the

**Author's Note:**

> Tenia esta historia planeada hace años (en la época en la que Gabenath era un crack ship) y ya casi la acabo de escribir y corregir. Hay que aclarar que el maestro fu aún es el guardián en esta historia, así como episodios como Chat Blanc, Heart hunter (Loveater) y Miracle queen nunca sucedieron en este fic.


End file.
